


Blush

by cherrybina



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Arthur really wants to try. Modern AU, spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

"Arthur, look. I'm really sorry."

Arthur glares at him from where he's leaning against the wall of their bedroom. "You told my father we were living together. My father, who still isn't entirely convinced that I'm gay, now knows that I am _living with you_."

To Merlin's credit, he doesn't make excuses; instead he just stands there looking wretched. Arthur's anger fades a little in the face of Merlin's obvious remorse. His father had to find out sooner or later, and maybe it's better this way, without a stressful and agonising build-up.

"Let me make it up to you," Merlin says earnestly.

"How?"

"Anything you want."

Arthur raises and eyebrow and looks at Merlin sceptically. "Anything?"

"Well, anything within reason,"

Arthur smiles a little in spite of the situation. "Oh, now you change the rules."

"Why, is there something you had in mind?"

The idea is already half-formed in Arthur's head. It's been there, in the back of his mind for weeks now, niggling at his thoughts at odd hours, playing out over and over when he's alone, building into something so clear and specific that he's memorised every vivid detail.

"Come here," he says, and Merlin takes the few steps necessary to close the distance between them. Arthur brings his hands up to Merlin's hips and tugs, and Merlin goes easily, leaning against him, the familiar warmth of his body a reassuring weight along Arthur's chest.

Arthur's hard already, just thinking about what he wants to do next, and as he pulls Merlin closer still, spreading his legs a little so Merlin can settle between them, their hips flush, Merlin drops his head to Arthur's shoulder, turning his face into him.

"You're gonna go with sex?" Merlin asks, and Arthur can feel his smile against his neck. "That's what you pick when I offer you anything?"

"No," he says as Merlin presses a slow line of kisses along his jaw. "I want — I want…" Arthur has to stop and take a breath as he tries to get it right, highly distracted by Merlin's mouth on his neck. "I want to spank you."

And when he finally says it — finally voices what's he's been imagining all these weeks, he realises how much he _really_ wants it. He wants to bend Merlin over a table, pull his trousers down, and spank him until his pale white skin is bright red from Arthur's hand, Merlin rocking forward with every strike. He wants to hear the smack of flesh on flesh as Arthur brings his hand down again and again, and the sounds that Merlin makes in time with his hand — groans of pleasure tinged with pain, groans that mean _so good_ and _god, yes, more_ because most of all, he wants Merlin to love it.

"Spank me?" Merlin says as he pulls back and looks at Arthur, and he smiles a little with confusion, as if he's not quite sure if Arthur is serious.

Arthur just nods, meeting Merlin's gaze without returning the smile. Merlin gets it then — Arthur can tell by the way his slightly puzzled expression changes first to understanding, and then to something much more promising. In the silence between them, Arthur feels the mood shift.

"Is that why you're so hard already," Merlin says, the smile gone from his face as he rocks forward, pushing his thigh between Arthur's legs. "Just from thinking about it?"

"Yes," Arthur groans, grabbing Merlin by the hips and pulling him closer still so their cocks rub together through too many layers of clothing.

Merlin slides his hands up to Arthur's neck and pulls him in, bringing their mouths together in a wet, messy kiss that grows more frantic as Merlin ruts against him. It's good like this — so good, the both of them desperate and needy with the promise of something a little dangerous, and Arthur feels close to the edge already.

With a great deal of effort, Arthur pulls his mouth away and pushes Merlin gently, putting a little space between their bodies. "Wait. Not yet."

Merlin is flushed and breathless, and he watches Arthur with heavy lidded eyes. He looks so good that Arthur isn't sure how he's going to do this while maintaining any sense of composure.

Arthur takes a deep breath and tries to clear his head a little. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed."

Merlin stares at Arthur for a moment before turning and pulling his t-shirt over his head as he walks over to the bed. Arthur follows, watching as Merlin strips off his trousers and pants before stretching out face down on the mattress. Merlin tucks a pillow under his head and bends one knee slightly, spreading his legs, and the sight of him ready and willing, just waiting for Arthur is enough to make him dizzy.

"Wait," Arthur says, his breath catching in his chest.

Merlin pulls his face out of the pillow and looks up, questioning.

"I want — I want you over my lap." Arthur hears Merlin's sharp intake of breath at his words, and he rolls onto his back while Arthur hastily strips off his clothes.

They've never done anything like this before. Sure, sometimes Arthur gets a little caught up in the moment, squeezing Merlin's hips hard enough to bruise, and yes, sometimes Merlin is a little overenthusiastic with his mouth, biting Arthur on the neck or the chest, leaving bright purple marks that take days to heal, but this is completely new territory.

Merlin lifts up onto his knees so Arthur can get into bed and sit with his back up against the headboard, and as soon as he's settled, Merlin leans in, licking his way into Arthur's mouth, his cock pressing into Arthur's side. It's hot and urgent, and when they're both moaning into each other's mouths, Arthur twists his fingers in Merlin's hair and tugs him back. "You want it?" he asks, gasping for breath.

"Yeah," Merlin answers, panting against Arthur's mouth.

"Tell me."

"I want it," Merlin groans, and god he sounds like he really, _really_ does. "I want you to put me over your lap and spank me until I'm ready to come."

Arthur chokes back a moan and leans in to get more of his mouth, but Merlin breaks free of Arthur's grasp and presses him back against the headboard before bending over his lap. Looking down at Merlin stretched across his thighs, Arthur has to stop for a minute — stop to ground himself so he doesn't fly apart at the seams before he's even begun. Arthur rubs one hand over Merlin's back, down along his spine. He's always amazed at how soft and smooth Merlin's skin is — soft and so very pale, easily showing the slightest mark, and he tries to imagine what it will look like when he's done.

Merlin's chest hangs over the edge of Arthur's lap and he braces himself on his elbows with his face in the sheets. As Arthur moves his hand down over the swell of Merlin's ass, Merlin sighs and rocks forward, rubbing his cock along Arthur's thighs.

"Alright?" he asks, and when Merlin mumbles into the sheets, telling him that yes he's fine, now please get on with it already, Arthur lifts his hand and brings it down on Merlin's ass.

The first smack is not that hard, but it's still enough to cause a nice, loud smack as Merlin rocks against Arthur's lap. The noise he makes is definitely not one of pain, and Arthur thinks it sounds lovely — so lovely that he spanks him harder this time, just to get Merlin to make that noise again.

It's better than he ever imagined. Every time Arthur spanks his ass, Merlin is pushed forward across his lap, his side rubbing against Arthur's cock. And every time Arthur lifts his hand again, Merlin shakes in anticipation as he waits for the next smack, not sure exactly when or where it will come. Arthur draws it out a little, keeping his hand up for long seconds, studying the bright blush on Merlin's skin as he decides just where to bring it down next, while Merlin trembles in his lap.

Merlin is noisy throughout it all — loud groans of pleasure mixed with softer whimpers, and a steady litany telling Arthur that it feels good, so very good and to never, ever stop.

He expected Merlin's ass to turn red, but he didn't anticipate how hot the skin would be under his fingers, and how after every smack, a distinct handprint would appear, sharp and clear, before the blush spreads outward blurring the edges and blending with the flushed skin around it.

"Arthur," Merlin moans over the loud smack of skin on skin as Arthur spanks him in a steady rhythm, and for a brief, panicked moment Arthur thinks it's too much, that he's gone too far, but then Merlin is rutting frantically into his thigh and telling him he needs to come now.

Arthur stills his hand, resting it on the tender flesh of Merlin's ass, and works his other hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Merlin's cock. The angle is awkward, but he's not jerking Merlin off as much as he's holding his hand still and letting Merlin rut against him, his cock sliding into Arthur's fist with every thrust.

The skin between them is slick with sweat and Merlin slides across Arthur's thighs, fucking into Arthur's hand until he's jerking erratically, and just when Arthur thinks he'd done for, Merlin moans something into the sheets. Arthur can't hear him over the sound of his pulse pounding in his ears so he asks him to repeat it.

"Again," Merlin says, clearly this time, and Arthur gladly complies. He spanks Merlin hard — one loud smack across his red and tender flesh, and with a deep, shuddering groan, Merlin comes, his hips jerking across Arthur's lap.

Merlin stills after a moment as his breathing evens out, and just when Arthur thinks he can't wait a second longer, Merlin slides down his lap and wraps his lips around Arthur's cock. There's no way he's going to last, not with all that's happened already, so Arthur leans back and surrenders to the wet, slick heat of Merlin's mouth.

He looks down the line of Merlin's body, the pale stretch of skin from his shoulders to his ankles broken only by the bright red pattern covering his ass, and all Arthur can think is that he did that. He did that and Merlin _liked_ it, and with that thought in his mind, he thrusts up once and comes in Merlin's mouth.

After, Arthur pulls Merlin up so he's laying across Arthur's chest. He runs his fingers through Merlin's hair, idly arranging the damp, sweaty strands into place.

"You know," Arthur says after a long, unbroken silence. "That wasn't about me being mad at you."

Merlin lifts his head and looks down at Arthur, his lips curling into a smile. "You were just waiting for the chance to ask me for that, weren't you?"

"You said anything. How could I let that opportunity pass?"

"Next time, don't wait so long before asking." Merlin's gaze is full of affection, and Arthur feels grateful — so very grateful that he gets to have all of this every day.

"Did you like it?" Arthur asks, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Was it not obvious?" Merlin answers with a laugh.

Arthur is both relieved and delighted at Merlin's reaction. "It was good," he agrees.

"Do you know what that means?" Merlin asks, dropping his head back down to Arthur's chest and running his fingers up and down his arm.

"Hmmm?"

"We don't have to wait for me to do something stupid before you can do that again."

Arthur grins and wraps his arms around Merlin's back, holding him close. "No, we don't."


End file.
